Biochar is made from biomass (trees, agricultural waste, etc.) in an oxygen deprived, high temperature environment. Quality biochar has high purity, absorptivity and cation exchange capacity. This can provide significant benefits to several large markets including agriculture, pollution remediation, odor sequestration, separation of gases, oil and gas clean up, and more.